Second Chances: Growing Past The Fear
by jtbwriter
Summary: Trapped,awaiting rescue by Rick and A.J. during an electrical storm, Laurie Simon and her daughter rely on a story from the past to help them survive.Thanks to Garretelliot for her encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Growing Past The Fear

Trapped and awaiting rescue from a fierce electrical storm, Laurie Simon and her daughter rely on a story from the past to help them survive. Thanks to Garretelliot for her encouragement.

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

"Rex, you bad dog, how did you get that in here?" Rick tried not to laugh at the woebegone dog, head between his paws.

"Rick, he's Mike's son all right. Only Rex would sneak his steak bone into our files, at least we didn't get ants!" A.J. chuckled, then ducked Rick's attempt at a head slap.

"A.J., you think it funny, now we'll have to have our report recopied, sans eau de spoiled steak!" the older Simon growled. His brother just shook his head.

"Come on, you sound like I did about ten years ago, don't be so serious! We can take it over to Abby's office; she'll let us reprint it. Robbie might even be able to deliver for us, so we can finish planning for Valentine's Day."

Rick grinned at him. "Good idea, A.J.. Fooled you there for a minute, didn't I?" Now it was A.J.'s turn to groan.

"Yeah, yeah. All right, Rex, you're off the hook. But you are persona not wanted in the office from now on. Laurie!" he called, then smiled as her face peered around the corner.

"You called, little brother?" she teased, then came in the office and gave him a good morning hug.

"Yes, princess." Rick picked up the wagging dog and placed him in her arms, then dropped a kiss on her lips. "Rex needs to stay out of here, he's started putting his bones in the cabinet, and one of our reports now smells to high heaven."

"Rex, shame on you, messing up your daddy's work. Sorry, guys." Laurie cast a concerned eye at the stained folder in Rick's hand, then sighed. Rick didn't like to see her upset, so he put his arms around her.

"It's okay, it's only paper, sweetheart." She smiled again, then leaned against her husband.

"I'll keep the door of the office closed from now on. In the meantime, I've made biscuits and bacon, do you guys want to take a break?"

Rick perked up quickly. "Sure, sweetheart. Come on, A.J., we'll take a break and then go to town." Taking his wife's hand, he followed her back to the kitchen, as his brother needled, "And I thought you married Laurie because you loved her, you just wanted her biscuits!"

Rick laughed, "Can I help it Laurie makes the best breakfasts in town, next to", he pulled out a chair for her, "Robin."

As they sat down to breakfast, the subject of their conversation was having a problem of her own.

"Ian, I don't want to talk about it. I'm perfectly all right."

Robin Whitecloud's voice caused her husband to wince; he'd never heard this tone out of her before. This was the third time this week she had made a dash to the bathroom before breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I just, I'm worried, you're never sick, and …"

Ian stopped as he saw her eyes darken, then a look reminiscent of her mother came across her face.

"I'm sorry, too, honey. I don't like feeling helpless, and when my stomach goes off like this…well, thank you for the crackers." She replied, taking the package from his hand, then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Taking advantage of Robin's proximity, Ian pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. "I love you, Robin. Don't ever shut me out when you're sick, please."

Touched, his wife kissed him again. "I promise, Ian, love. Now go on ahead to work, I'm going to Uncle A.J.'s to drop the kids then I'll be at Mom's."

As her husband went out the door, the young wife sighed, she hated not telling Ian her fears, but she needed to talk to her mother first. Ian tended to get so emotional when she didn't feel well, and she loved him for worrying the way he did.

But …this was important. Against her better judgment she'd resisted confiding in her husband the anxiety she felt.

As Ian's car disappeared down the street, she could almost hear her father's voice.

"Keeping secrets from each other is not the way to stay married, honey. You didn't like it when Ian did it, did you?"

No I didn't, Robin thought. I'll talk to Mom, then Ian tonight…

Just as she went back into the house, the phone rang. As she reached the kitchen, Petey already had the receiver in his hand. "Gramma, we're going to play with Robin and Ceci."

"Petey, let Mama talk to Grandma." Robin smiled at her son, then took the phone from him.

"Hi Mom, are we still on for this morning?"

"Yes, honey. Thank you for letting Petey answer the phone, it's so cute to hear his voice." Laurie answered, then frowned when the young mother said, "I've got something I need to talk to you about, Mama. I'm going to drop the kids off at Uncle A.J.'s then I should be there by ten."

"All right, Robin, I'll see you when you get here, drive careful." Laurie replied, then hung up the phone.

"We need to go, sweetheart." Rick's voice came from his and A.J. 's little office. A little niggling worry about the way her daughter sounded made her stop for a moment, then Laurie decided to deal with it after the guys left.

"Except for the calendar, you wouldn't know it was February, Rick. Look at that blue sky." Laurie exclaimed, following the two brothers out to their cars.

"Just another day in paradise, darlin'." Rick teased, taking the sack of sandwiches his wife had prepared for their lunch. Climbing in his truck, he leaned out to kiss Laurie.

"Well, paradise is on hold until you come home, Rick." She murmured, encircling his neck with her embrace. Only the groan of her brother-in-law interrupted them. "Laurie….don't spoil him. Come on, he'll be home this afternoon, I promise." A.J. leaned out the window of his sports car.

"Spoilsport", Rick groused, then laughed as Laurie retorted to A.J., "Yes, that goes for you, too. Linda wants to look at the new condos on the other edge of the complex. Robbie already called and said he'll deliver the report for you guys."

"Yes, sis." A.J. pretended to sigh, then waved his hand as he drove down the driveway. Rick blew a kiss at his wife then followed his brother down the road.

When the brothers reached the new complex that housed their friend Abby Johnson's office, they were pleased to see her husband Ron helping move a new chair in.

"Always knew you'd come in handy around here, Ron." Rick ragged him. The chief of detectives pretended to take offense.

"Like you never help Laurie move things around, huh."

"Yes he does, you complainer." Abby came out of the building, giving Rick and A.J. each a hug.

"Complainer, my foot." Ron groused, then caught his wife by the arm and gave her a kiss.

"Now that's better." She smiled. "See what a good influence you are, pal?"

"I aim to please." Rick smirked, then swatted A.J. as he went past him to the office.

While A.J. re-copied their client's report, Rick helped put Abby's new office chair and desk in their rightful places.

"There, that looks much better, thanks pal." She offered gratefully, then produced fresh coffee for her friends. "Thanks Abby, that sunlight is just like a flashlight today." A.J. said, sipping the hot beverage.

"Well, you're welcome. So what's Linda and my buddy doing today?"

Rick snickered as A.J. replied, "Linda's playing Romper Room with Petey and Katie while Robin went to visit Laurie."

"That's my Bird, I know Laurie can take care of herself, but I still worry…. at least my girls have a nice day to go riding."

As if in answer, a faint rumble sounded in the distance. "What the….." Abby pulled open her office drape to show heavy thunderclouds coming over the mountain.

"Would you look at that? Ten minutes ago not a cloud in the sky, and now ….I bet neither of you have an umbrella. Why don't you two stay for lunch, I'm going to make pepper bellies and salad. When Robbie stops by, he can have some too."

"Now that's a good idea, Abby. You go ahead and start and I'll run get Joey, he has half day today." Ron reminded his wife.

As their friend dashed for his car, Rick shook his head at the darkening horizon. "And here we thought we might have an early spring. Oh well," he sighed. "Laurie'll know not to go out if the weather's bad."

"Especially if there's thunder and lightening." A.J. added, helping pack up all the shipping materials for the office furniture.

As the younger Simon spoke, Laurie and Robin were busy saddling up their horses. In between laughing at Rex's antics, Laurie had been focusing on her daughter's pale face and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Sweet, are you sure you're up for a ride? You look really peaked." She finally said, as Robin put their picnic lunch in her saddlebag.

"Mom, I'm fine, I just need some fresh air. This winter's been so hectic, I feel really stifled, not being able to work or get out much." Her daughter replied, sounding frustrated.

"I know, Robin. Being a mom is hard when you're used to working outside the home, being with people you can talk to. What you need is a break now and then, like today." Laurie offered, then relaxed when Robin gave her a smile. "I'm sorry for being so grouchy, Mom. I love Petey and Katie so much, and Ian tries to help but now…." Her voice trailed off.

"It'll be all right, honey. Let's find that place I told you about, then I want you to tell me what's worrying you so much, promise?" Laurie asked.

"I promise, Mom." Robin answered, then the two women laughed when Rex jumped into Laurie's arms.

"Oh, all right, silly. You can come picnic with us. " Laurie chuckled, handing the wriggling dog to her daughter while she got on her horse, then taking Rex and putting him in her saddlebag.

As they rode through the back section of the ranch, then up into the foothills, Robin pointed out a series of clouds coming over the mountains. "Looks like we're going to get some weather later on, Mom. I'll be glad when Ian gets the trainer job at the new Knights show, then he won't have to drive in the rain all the way to Vegas."

"Me too. I don't like that we hardly get to see you during the week, let alone on weekends." Laurie added, then noticed something missing on Robin's arm.

"Sweet, where's your watch?" she asked, then sighed as Robin guiltily admitted "I forgot to put it on this morning, Mom. I won't forget it again."

"I know you won't, honey. It makes your father and I feel better that we can reach you and the children when you're traveling. Now look over there, see the pink and grey rocks." Laurie pointed out some of the landmarks from her stories, then led the way to the small clearing underneath Eagle Point.

Within minutes Laurie had set out the basket of sandwiches and salads, then pulled out some dog food and a bone for Rex. "Here you go, big boy!" Laurie fed the little dog, then was relieved to see her daughter smiling at Rex's antics. As they relaxed, she told how her great-grandmother had also picnicked and played with her half-sister Rainbird in that very canyon. Rex trotted off to chase a bird, then came back and fell asleep in the picnic basket.

"Better, honey?" Laurie asked as they finished eating, then saw with a sinking heart Robin's eyes full of tears. "Oh, Mama, I can't take this, what am I going to do?"

Laurie opened her arms and gathered Robin into her embrace. "I'm here, Robin. I want you to tell me what's hurting you."

For a long moment, there was no sound but her daughter's tears and the wind blowing through the canyon.

"Mama, I think I might be pregnant." Robin finally blurted, then Laurie took a deep breath. "No. Are you sure? You know what Rudy said."

"I keep getting sick in the mornings, and my "time" of the month hasn't shown up." Robin answered, her voice a little calmer.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're pregnant, Robin. You could have a virus, have you told Ian what you think?" Laurie started, then saw her shake her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I couldn't, especially when he started saying how much he loves the children and how he wouldn't mind if we had a couple more."

"Oh, sweet. You know how Ian is; he probably forgot what Rudy said about waiting a year or two. Do you think your husband would risk your health like that?" Laurie added emphatically, knowing she had to treat her daughter as an adult and not take sides.

There was a moment of silence, then Robin hung her head, an ashamed look on her face.

"No, Mama. He loves me, he wouldn't make me go through with ….he would support me if I couldn't have another baby."

"Then you know you have to be honest with him, honey. I know it's hard, but you and Ian are supposed to trust and care for each other. You worry about him, right?" Laurie saw Robin give a rueful smile.

"All the time, Mama. And today I was irritated with him because he was upset I felt sick. He does try to make sure I'm not over-burdened… but sometimes…"

"Sometimes you want to run away, not have to think about two o'clock feedings and diapers and skinned knees. It's natural to feel this way, Robin. But you need to let Ian in and tell him how you feel." She saw that her daughter was really listening, then abruptly a loud yawn came from the basket next to them, and both of them laughed at the sight of a sleepy Rex.

"I love you, sweet. Whatever happens, your father and I will be there for you and Ian." Laurie told her, giving Robin a hug.

Suddenly a loud rumble sounded, and both women looked up to see dark clouds overhead.

"Oh, great, where'd this come from?" Laurie groaned, then a vivid bolt of lightening cracked over their heads. "Robin, we have to get out of here, I'll grab Rex, we'll come back for everything else later."

As rain began to fall, Laurie scooped up Rex as they ran toward their horses, only for a loud boom of thunder to reverberate against the canyon walls. As Robin started to climb on her horse Poorboy, he was spooked and reared up, throwing her to the ground. The terrified horse raced out of the clearing as Laurie went to her daughter.

"Robin, honey are you all right?"

"I think so, Mama, help me up, oh!" the young woman sank back to the ground, holding her ankle. "I think I sprained my foot, you'll have to go for help."

"No, I won't leave you, honey. Brick can hold us both. No!" A bolt of lightening struck the hillside above them, scaring Laurie's horse and sending him dashing madly out of the canyon.

Laurie tried to stay calm, "Robin, look, here's a cave, let's get out of the rain and I'll call your father."

As she pointed out an opening at the entrance of the canyon, another rumble of thunder shook a shower of rocks down towards them. Desperate, both women made it to the entrance, then Laurie produced a miniature flashlight and checked out the interior of the cavern.

"This is strange, honey, it looks like this might have been someone's storage place or home at one time, there's a couple of old cabinets and a table and chair in here."

Shining the small but powerful light along the walls, Laurie went to one of the drawers and carefully opened it. Only a few small books and a short stack of letters was inside, but it was the name on the outside of one of the leather bound journals that caused her to gasp.

"Robin, you're not going to believe this, it's Grandmother Kasey's journals from the 1930's, and…. this one has an account of her last year as a sheriff." Laurie quickly gathered them together then stuffed them in her jacket pockets.

Another rumble, even louder, crashed over their heads, then Laurie saw dust start to drift from the cave ceiling.

"Robin, get out of here, the entrance is starting to crumble"

As if in answer to her words, the walls began to shake.

Limping, Robin managed to make it outside of the cavern, just missing being hit by several large rocks. Laurie tried to follow her out, only to have to jump back as a boulder crashed down in front of her, then she heard Rex whimper as the opening disappeared in a cloud of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the valley, the phone rang as Abby finished serving lunch and Ron picked it up. "Johnson Consulting."

"Oh, hi, Robbie. How's it going?" Rick's ears pricked up, and he grinned as Ron made a face at him.

"Yes, that rascal dad of yours is here, hang on."

Pretending to swipe the phone from him, Rick took the receiver in hand. "Hey, Robbie, the report's ready, come on by and have some lunch first."

"I'll have to take a rain check, literally, Pop. We just got a report of some landslides in the hills back of the ranch. Rob says the Chief was with some geologists from the University this morning when the top of Eagle Point just crumbled." His son explained.

"Was anyone hurt, son?" Rick held his breath, then sighed with relief as Robbie added, "No, Pop, but the caves around Eagle Point could collapse at any second. Mom was going to take Robin up there today to show her where her Great-great Grandmother played as a child. I called the house, but no one's answering."

"I'm going to try your mother, Robbie. Hang on a moment." Rick handed the phone to Abby, then switched on his transmitter.

"Laurie, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

A beeping noise let him know someone was trying to call him, and he put his watch on receive. Suddenly he realized Robin's voice was coming through the static, and he turned up the volume.

"Did you reach the girls, Rick?" Abby was relaying Robbie's question.

"No, Abby. We'd better get out there, something's happened to them." He replied, a cold sensation in his stomach.

"Mama!" Laurie heard her daughter's panic-stricken voice.

"Robin, are you all right?" Laurie coughed, then saw through the faint light that the cave was now sealed in, except for an opening the size of her face.

"Yes, I got out of the way. I'm under the overhang. But. I can't see you. Where are you?" Robin wheezed, the cloud of dust and dirt starting to dissipate in the rain..

"I'm in the cave still. The entrance is blocked in, but I'm okay." Laurie managed to keep her voice steady, despite her rising fear. A wet tongue across her cheek reminded her she was still holding Rex, and she petted him gently.

"Robin, I'm going to hand you Rex, then I'm going to try moving some of these rocks so I can get out." She explained, then ran her hand carefully around the small hole in the rocks, loosening and pulling out bits of shale and rock.

Dropping a kiss on his head, Laurie told Rex, "Just hold still, baby, go to Robin." She put him through the opening and Robin took him from her hands.

"Good dog. Such a good Rex." Her daughter calmed the wriggling dog, then stuck her hand toward her mother. "Mama, hand me your watch, let me see if I can't signal Pop."

Laurie managed a smile. "Good thinking, honey. You should get better reception there."

Unfastening her transmitter, she passed it through to Robin's grasp, then resumed pulling at the rocks around the hole until her fingers were scraped and raw.

As Robin called for Rick, Laurie shone her light around the now rubble filled cave, seeing faint patches of daylight reflecting off the walls. It told her that the roof of the cavern was cracked and unstable, she had to get out of there. Just then Robin came back to the opening. "Mama, I think he heard me, but there's so much static."

Laurie could hear the pain in her daughter's voice. "Honey, go ahead and rest for a moment. Is there someplace you can sit that's out of the rain?"

"Yes, Mama, right here." Laurie watched her thru the hole in the rocks as Robin slowly lowered herself down. A vivid flash of lightening went off, and Laurie held her breath, terrified that the electrical jolt might cause more rocks to loosen and fall. For the umpteenth time she wished she wasn't so scared of electrical storms.

"Boom!" Another loud clap of thunder exploded above them. Robin let out a frightened cry, then Laurie reached out her hand through the opening. "Robin, it's going to be okay. Here, take my hand."

Laurie felt her daughter's trembling fingers in hers. "That's my baby. We'll wait a couple of minutes then try your father or Robbie again." She squeezed Robin's hand and then heard a whispered "Thank you Mama, I'm okay."

"Sweet, it's only natural to be frightened by the thunder and lightening. God knows I'm terrified of it, and your father is so patient with me. It still takes a lot of courage to handle being afraid of something like that." her mother explained.

Rex let out a bark as she shifted him onto her lap and Laurie laughed in spite of herself. "I think Rex says he doesn't like it, either."

Suddenly she had an idea. "While we wait, do you want me to tell you one of Grandmother Kasey's stories?"

"Yes, please Mama. Are there any new stories in the journals you found?"

Laurie turned on her light, then shut it off. "I'd better conserve this flashlight, Robin. We'll look at these together when we get home." She added in a confident tone.

Her daughter was silent for a moment, then asked, "You've told me about Kasey's coming to Silver Rock to work with Grandfather Gene. But, how did Kasey find out her Uncle Bob was her father? Didn't she disown her mother after that?"

"That's one of the secrets she uncovered when she came home." Laurie explained, then went into the back of the cave and pulled the rickety wooden chair to the blocked entrance. "Unfortunately Kasey's mother forced Bob Scott to go along with the charade on pain of not seeing his daughter. The day she found out what her mother had done…. well," she sat down carefully, then spoke to Robin through the small opening.

"_I stared at the documents in front of me. "Last Will and Testament of Robert Grant Scott", "Dissolution of Marriage", "Land Grant Registered in the name of…"._

_So final. My Uncle's legacy reduced to a few legal papers and certificates. _

"_Miss Kasey, would you like me to start now?" Mr. Robertson's voice brought me back to the matter at hand._

"_Yes, Mr. Robertson, thank you." I replied, steeling myself for the reading of my uncle's will. Gene cleared his throat next to me as Mamacita sniffed and put her hand on mine. _

_Miss Phyllis from the Grand Palace stood discreetly in the back of the room with our ranch hands. Chief Redfern, my father's friend was the only one not present, he was not well and his daughter Rainbird sat next to me in his place. I was thankful that they were there; they were among the few people who thought I could hold my own alongside the other deputies. As I saw the lawyer shuffling his papers, I hoped that I could handle whatever he had to say._

"_I, Robert Grant Scott, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath the following to those I leave behind…"._

_To Sheriff Gene Adams, I leave my 45's, holsters and personal gun case, as well as the deed to the Eagle Rock land between my ranch and your property. I thank you for your friendship and honesty. Your words of wisdom have eased my mind many a troubled day. Gracias."_

_I looked over at my boss, and from the expression on Gene's face, Uncle Bob's bequest was a surprise. Impulsively I reached over and put my gloved hand on his. _

"_He always believed Silver Rock was a better town for you being here, Gene."_

_I think I startled him with my words, for Gene looked down for a moment, then raised his gaze to meet mine._

"_It was better with men like him who believed every man had worth."_

_I nodded my agreement, then refocused on the lawyer's words._

_As I thought, my uncle left a sum of money and share in the ranch to Mamacita, as well as smaller bequests to Slim, our foreman, Pablo, Tim and Long John, his longtime ranch hands._

_A surprise was the gift left to Miss Phyllis, for "her friendship and companionship". I heard a snicker from one of the men that was quickly silenced by a look from Slim._

_I turned and smiled at her, and she returned it gratefully._

"_To Chief Redfern, my compadre. He has shared the bounty of his knowledge, heart and family. I leave him the land, water and mineral rights to the canyons above and below the village, as well as the sum of $1000 so that his family will never want. Till we meet again, my friend."_

_It was Raine's turn to take my hand, and I glanced over and met her eyes. "It will be all right." I whispered._

"_Lastly, to my daughter Kasey. Kasey girl, I hope you will forgive my not telling you the truth, but it was the only way your mother would allow me to be in your life. The past twenty-two years have held one joy, the times I have been able to have you with me. _

_I am so proud that you will be able to help bring justice to this growing land. I leave you all my holdings and estate, including the majority interest in the Double S, the land and house, as well as the rights to Lost Valley. Also, the sum of $10,000 which has been held in trust for you, and all my love."_

"_My daughter."_

_Those words reverberated in my ears. Uncle Bob was my father? I should have known, he had been a better parent then my mother ever was! But why? Why had my mother forced him to lie, limited my time with him to a few short months each year?_

"She didn't find out until after he died? Mama, that's awful." Robin broke the moment of silence.

Laurie shook her head. "Kasey's mother was a very cold, conniving woman. From what I understand, she tried to change Bob Scott into a wheeler-dealer after the birth of Kasey, and divorced him when he refused to give up his ranch. Then she tried to force her into marriage with a wealthy man who was a swindler…"

A sudden beeping interrupted Laurie, and Robin quickly turned on the watches receiver.

"Pop, it's Robin, are you there?"

Static sounded again, then they both heard Rick's voice.

"Robin? Are you and your mother all right?"

Laurie felt like crying with relief as Robin answered, "I'm okay except for a hurt ankle, but Mom's trapped in a cave here at the entrance of Eagle Peak Canyon. She can breathe and everything, but except for a small hole, the entrance is blocked."

Rick was frantic with worry, but he managed to stay calm. "Bird, just sit tight, your uncle and Ron and I are coming to get you and Mom. Are you under cover?"

"Yes, Pop. Please hurry, though. Mom can't get the opening any bigger." Robin explained, then Rick reassured her.

"We'll be there in just a little while. Let me talk to Mom, honey."

Robin turned to see her mother's face peering through the hole in the rocks. "Mom, it's Pop, he wants to talk to you."

Robin handed the transmitter to Laurie, who took it and quietly said, "Rick?"

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Her voice sounded faint, and the crackling of the electrical static didn't help any in hearing her.

"I'm fine, darling…. I just need to get out of this cave. We're at the entrance to Eagle Peak, right under the rock formation." Abruptly she stopped talking, something wet was around her ankles. Turning her flashlight on, she gasped.

"Rick, come quick, there's water in the cave, it's flooding!"

"We're on our way, Laurie. Hold on, darlin', I'm coming."

Rick grabbed his jacket and told the others, "We need to go now, the cave's filling with water!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the men raced to their cars, Rick told his wife to pass her watch back to Robin, fearing he would lose contact with them if the minerals in the cave caused any more interference.

"Honey, you take the transmitter, I'm going to climb onto the chair and see if I can't loosen these rocks." Laurie told Robin. As she handed her the watch, her daughter caught her fingers in hers. "Mama, I love you, I know I don't always get the chance to tell you, but I do."

Laurie fought back tears as she squeezed Robin's hand. "I know you do, sweet. I love you so much, you give me joy everyday. We're going to be okay, your father and uncle and Ron and Abby will be here soon. And probably your brother too, if only to yell at us for coming out in this weather."

"Oh, Mama, it wasn't bad when we came!" Robin chuckled, then Rex yawned in her face.

"Ew! Rex, you have doggie breath!" Seemingly proud of himself, the exuberant dog promptly licked her face then tried to wriggle down from her arms.

"No you don't, Rex. Stay!" Robin ordered, fearful Rex would get hurt or lost. Laurie saw her dilemma and spoke to her pet. "Rex, stay here, little guy."

Whimpering, Rex nosed around for his mistress, then barked as Robin lifted him up to see her through the opening. Leaning out to see him, Laurie found that her work on the stones imprisoning her had finally loosened them so she was able to make the hole bigger.

"Mama, I think you can get out now, can you try?" Robin said anxiously, seeing the rain starting to fall again.

Laurie pulled at one more rock, then leaned through the opening. "No honey, I need to get rid of another row of rocks, here, maybe this will help." Laurie took off her jacket, and handed it to Robin. Trying again, she got halfway out, then felt herself getting stuck, and managed to back into the cave.

"I'll have to wait, Robin. They'll be here soon." Laurie reassured her daughter, then shone the flashlight onto the cave floor. The water was partially covering the legs of the chair she stood on.

"Hurry, please darling." She "called" desperately, then was heartened to hear Rick "answer", "I'm almost there, darlin'."

As they neared the old reservation road leading to Eagle Peak, Rick felt the relief in his wife's thoughts from his answer.

"Rick, is it Laurie?" A.J. looked at him, then let out a breath as Rick nodded. "The conditions are getting worse there, A.J.. Did you reach Rob?"

"Yes, he and the Chief are meeting us up ahead, there, see?" His brother indicated the Sheriff's cruiser ahead of them, just pulling off the main highway. He was glad to see them, he'd been unable to reach either Rudy Wells or Oscar Goldman, but A.J. had called Linda and she promised to keep trying.

Just then Rick spotted another car turning off, then A.J.'s watch beeped.

"Uncle A.J.?" Robbie's voice came through the crackling static, then Rick almost slammed to a halt as a flash of lightening ricocheted off the sky then struck the nearby hills. As a deluge of rain hit the area, smoke appeared in the distance, and both men blanched.

"That's coming from Eagle Point!" Rick said, as Robbie echoed his fear. "Pop, that's near where Mom and Robin are."

Another voice spoke in the background, and the two brothers realized Ian was with Robbie.

"Dad, are they all right?"

Rick heard the worry in his son-in-law's tone. "Son, Robin has a hurt ankle, but she's all right otherwise. You two stay in our tracks, we don't want anyone getting stuck in the mud."

As they drove into the hills, Rick "called" to his wife again. "We're coming, Laurie."

"Robin, your father's almost here." She told her happily, then leaned out and petted Rex's head.

Suddenly another crack of thunder sounded, and Laurie looked up and saw the lip of the overhang catch fire, then start crumbling.

"Robin, get away from here, against the canyon wall, quick!" she yelled, then watched as Robin obeyed and painfully limping, crossed the small path between the rock walls. A moment later several large stones fell where her daughter had just stood. She held her breath, praying that the rocks wouldn't block the cave entrance any more, but the roof held.

"Honey, are you all right?" Laurie called, then was thankful to hear Robin's steady reply. "I'm okay, Mama. Thanks…. how did you know it was coming down?"

"The thunder, sweet, it's weakened the whole place." Laurie explained. She shivered as she spoke, the damp and wet seeping into her thin shirt and pants. As the rain got harder, the fire went out, relieving her worries about that. She heard Rick in her thoughts again, and she 'answered". "Rick, it's all right, the fire's out."

Casting about for something to take their minds off the dangerous situation, Laurie was surprised when Robin asked, "Mama, what did Kasey do after she found out, you know, after the reading of the will?"

"About her father? Well, for one thing Grandmother found out the secret of her father's identity was known to more then the family lawyer."

"_As the others filed out of the room, Mamacita stared at me, and I tried to smile at her._

"_Kasey, chichita, I told your father to tell you many times, but he wanted to wait for the right moment."_

"_I figured as much, Mamacita. It doesn't change anything, though, I still love him. But, I'm never going to speak to my mother again….she cheated me out of my father when I needed him." _

_My anger started to flare up, then I managed to calm down. Mr. Robertson came over to me just then._

"_I'm going to need your signature, Miss Kasey, then it will take three days for the bequests all to be legalized."_

"_Of course, Mr. Robertson." I nodded, then reviewed the paperwork before I signed my name.._

_Shaking the older man's hand, I watched the others leave, then heard Gene in back of me._

"_Here's your coat, Kasey." Gene stood next to me, then insisted on putting it on for me._

_His touch seemed to drain all the anger out of me. "Thank you, Gene. Why don't you go on home, I can go over to the office early." I offered, only to see him shake his head._

"_No, Kasey. I don't want to see you working on an empty stomach. Come on, I'll buy you dinner at the hotel." _

_Surprised, I started to excuse myself, only to find Gene propelling me out of the office and down the street. I didn't know what to make of his invitation, except perhaps he felt sorry for me, or maybe had to talk over the transfer of the land…._

_No, it wasn't that, it wasn't like Gene to do that._

_Once we reached the hotel, the mouth-watering smell from the kitchen woke my appetite, and I couldn't help an anticipatory grin as Gene ordered steak and baked potato for both of us._

_After our dinners were served, I started to eat, only to see Gene looking at me, an apologetic expression on his face. "Kasey, I owe you an apology."_

_I was dumbfounded. "Apology? Gene, you've done nothing wrong. In fact you…you're the one who has helped me the most through this awful time. Your confidence in my ability…I can't tell you what it means."_

_He pushed his steak around his plate for a moment. "That's nice of you to say, but Kasey, I thought you knew that Bob was your dad, I was sure you were a spoiled girl who was ashamed of her parentage. When you came here last month…. I couldn't make out why you didn't cry or refer to him as your father. Then I figured out you really didn't know the truth." Gene explained._

_Not knowing whether to laugh or cry, I hung on to my composure. "I don't know what to say, I mean, there was no way I'd be ashamed of my father, or of the fact he chose to give me some kind of a normal life at the cost of his own happiness." Abruptly the hard-won battle with my emotions started to give way. I put my napkin down on my plate._

"_Gene, I'm not very hungry right now. If you would excuse me…" my face felt frozen as I got up, then quickly made my way through the dining room and out of the hotel._

_I strode purposefully toward the office, only to find myself veering toward the church, and beyond it, the graveyard. I picked my way through the tombstones until I stopped at my uncle's, I mean, my father's grave._

_Looking at the inscription on his plaque, at once a terrible, choking sob erupted from me…"Father. I'm sorry, I can't hold it in any longer, I can't be brave anymore…I'm sorry… I'm trying…."_

_Sinking to my knees, I covered my face with my hands, then a strong arm was around my shoulders, and I buried my face in Gene's chest. _

"_It's all right, Kasey. It's okay to let go." His voice soothed me. After a few moments, I managed to stop crying and accept the plain white handkerchief that he handed me._

"_Thank you, Gene." I cleared my throat, then wiped my eyes. As he helped me to stand, I raised my eyes to his. "I want to make him proud, he always believed in me."_

"_You're right, but I have to be honest, Bob was scared to death something would happen to you, I promised him I'd never send you out on duty if it was too risky." Gene held his hand up as I started to protest._

"_I know now you can handle anything that's thrown at you. You've earned your job these last weeks."_

_I smiled, this was high praise indeed. "Thank you, Gene. And, about before, I know you were only looking out for my father's interests. Thank you for being his friend."  
_

"_He and Chief Redfern were the first ones to support me, I could do no less." He said, then quietly walked with me to the Sheriff's office. _

_And now he was doing the same for me. For the first time in a month, I felt like I could hold my own. All I needed was to know I wasn't alone._

Laurie paused as the sound of thunder rumbled through the canyon. Suddenly Robin cried out, "I hear voices! We're over here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Faintly she heard a responding call, then Robin turned back toward her. "Mama, that's Ian!"

"Call to him, honey!" Laurie urged, seeing some more rocks tumble from the top of the cave.

"Ian!"

Rick breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled behind the two Sheriff's cruisers. As he and A.J. got out of his truck, a booming noise let them know the storm was still capable of doing more damage.

Up ahead, Ian and Robbie were already advancing toward the canyon entrance, and both men started yelling "Mom, Robin!"

Suddenly Ian stopped. "I hear Robin. Honey, where are you?"

An echoing response sounded. "Ian!" Loud barking let them know Rex was nearby.

Chief Joseph and Sheriff Rob joined the group, having called in their location. Just then Ron and Abby came up to them, and handed Rick and A.J. blankets.

"They'll be cold and wet, this will help." Abby told Rick, then volunteered to man the radio in case Rudy or Oscar called in from Phoenix.

"Ian, keep calling to her." Rob told him, then Rick "heard" Laurie warn, "The overhang's starting to crumble!"

That was it, Rick started to run, saying over his shoulder, "The canyon overhang's starting to collapse, come on!"

As he rounded the first bend, he saw Ian picking a distraught Robin off the ground, Rex clutched tightly in her arms. "Robin!" he went first to her, only for his daughter to tearfully tell him, "I'm all right, get Mom!" Just then he heard Laurie's cry, "Rick!"

Turning, Rick yelled, "Laurie, where are you?" At once her head popped through an opening in the pile of rocks against the canyon wall. Robbie and A.J. dashed forward and started trying to pull rocks away from the opening. Rick grabbed her hand, comforting her.

"Just a few more, honey, then we'll have you out." His brother said, and Laurie managed an anxious smile.

"I'm so glad you guys made it, I was afraid the storm would cause you to crash…look out!"

Her yell caused the three men to jump back, just as a torrent of mud and water poured down off the now decimated canyon lip. Rick saw that the hole in the rocks was wider.

"Sweetheart, try to pull yourself out now!" he pleaded, then ignored the river of debris to jump forward and hold out his arms to her.

Laurie pushed her torso through the opening, then reached for him. As he pulled at her, she started to slide out, then stopped. "Rick, I'm stuck!" she cried, as another clap of thunder sounded, and Rick knew they had no time to waste.

"Hold on!" he told her, then grabbing her to him, he yanked with all his strength, Robbie and A.J. holding him from behind. For a moment she hung suspended in air, then suddenly she was in Rick's arms, and he wrapped her in a blanket. "Let's get out of here, darlin'." He told her, his arm around her.

"Where's Robin? Is she all right?" Laurie looked around fearfully until Rick reassured her, "She's okay, sweetheart, Ian has her and we'll follow them to the hospital."

"Thank you, love." Laurie shivered as he started walking the two of them out of the canyon. Robbie and A.J. were right behind them when with a roar, the cavern Laurie had been trapped in collapsed.

Turning around, she gasped, "Rick, if you hadn't come…" then he stopped and kissed her gently.

"No, Laurie, I wouldn't have let it happen, my brave girl…." He told her between kisses. As they reached his truck, Laurie raised her head and beamed up at him.

"I love you, I held on to your voice to keep from being afraid. I was only brave because you were there."

"And I always will be." He told her emotionally, then let her go to be embraced by Robbie and A.J., who helped settle her into the passenger seat. Abby put another blanket around her then hugged her.

"No more picnics in the wild, buddy! You scared the heck out of us."

Laurie managed a grin. "Never again, Abby. I'm sticking to park benches and playgrounds from now on!"

"You'd better." Her friend sniffed, then tucked the warm material around her and left to join Ron.

As they pulled out after the other cars, Laurie rested her head against Rick's shoulder, shivering a little.

"Laurie, after we go to the hospital, I'm putting you in a warm tub, then straight to bed with you." He told her worriedly. She looked up at him, then smiled. "As long as you join me." She whispered teasingly.

Three hours later, both Laurie and Robin were ensconced in the Simon's living room, wrapped in cozy afghans and eating hot stew.

Rick had one arm around his wife, rubbing her bad arm to distract her each time a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

"I'm all right now, Rick." Laurie quietly told him, finishing her bowl of stew. Rick met her eyes as he added, "As long as I'm with you, I don't think thunder and lightning's ever going to frighten me again."

"Sweetheart….." Rick wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips, then each of her bandaged hands.

"My romantic husband, oh, love, look…" she nudged him with a soft giggle.

He followed her gaze across the room to their daughter and Ian, who were on the other sofa. Whatever words of apology and forgiveness had passed between them, Rick didn't know. What he saw made him share Laurie's smile; Ian was feeding Robin spoonfuls of stew, then following each one with a kiss.

"That's my son-in-law." Rick joked, then a black streak jumped into his lap and licked him.

"Rex!"

Everyone burst into laughter as the damp little dog put his face into Laurie's empty bowl, then emerged with a stray piece of carrot on his nose.

"Silly dog, your dinner's in the kitchen." Rick picked the bit of vegetable off his face and gave it to him, then rubbed his fur. "Good boy."

Wagging with glee, Rex barked at him, then giving Laurie a wet kiss, curled up in her lap and yawned.

"Mom, I was wondering, do you remember the name of the family who gave you Rex?" Ian asked, letting go of Robin and getting off the couch.

"Yes, Ian, actually Rick has that. Were you and Robin thinking of getting one of his sisters or brothers?"

Rick chuckled as Robin volunteered "Yes, Pop. I think the children are old enough to be around a dog."

"Or have a dog be around them." Laurie smiled. Rex barked in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right, Laurie, open your eyes."

Rick stood next to his wife, holding her hand as she blinked, then said "oh my" at the flower-decked carriage.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." Rick took her hand and kissed it, then Laurie reached up and pulled his face down to hers. "Thank you, Rick. Happy Valentine's Day to you too! I love you, thank you for the surprise." She told him with a kiss.

"Well, you've been wanting a picnic…." He teased, winking.

"I'd picnic anytime with you." She replied, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively as he boosted her up onto the driver's seat. A sharp bark broke them both up. "Yes, Rex, you're coming too!" Rick picked the little dog up and put him in Laurie's lap.

Climbing next to her, Rick took the reins, then a shout of "Hey, Pop!" made them both turn.

Now it was Rick's turn to be surprised; as through the ranch gates came Robbie and Ramona and their children, followed by Robin and Ian carrying Petey and Katie.

"Rick, you didn't, what a great idea!" Laurie began, then laughed as she realized he wasn't expecting their children.

"Darlin', looks like your son did it again…Robbie, who's idea was this?" he asked.

"Mine and Robin's, Pop. You always do great holiday surprises, we decided it was time for us to give you a Valentine's Day picnic." Robbie answered, then Ramona added, " And since you asked Robin to help put the goodies together, I thought I'd add a few of our own treats."

"Now that's what I call a great idea!" Rick chuckled, knowing his daughter-in-law had brought roasted corn and tamales. Ian held up a straw basket with a knowing smile. "Got fry bread, too, Dad."

"Now that's the ticket, son." Rick crowed, pretending to grab for the fragrant container.

As everyone piled onto the wagon, Rick saw how happy his wife was to have all their family around them.

"Love, thank you for thinking of this …." She began, then took advantage of the kids getting settled to lean over and drop a kiss on his lips.

"Well, remind me to have more ideas like this." He snickered, then put his arm around her as he took the reins in hand and yelled "giddy up!"

Driving past the creek and down past Town and Temple's house, Rick stopped at their favorite picnic spot, a rolling piece of land with a few shade trees. While Robin bossed her brother around, setting up their lunch, Rick and Ian let Rex play with the kids while Laurie and Ramona supervised. As the two men watched Andy playing tag with the others, Ian told Rick, "Thanks for insisting that Robin see Dr. Allen about her feeling sick, I wouldn't have dreamed she'd have an ulcer."

"Well, son, she was so worried about feeling overwhelmed, she held everything in. I think you and she know better now, at least Father Nick gave you something to think about, I bet." Rick snickered as Ian looked pained. "Yes, Dad, he did. I'm not to be such a worrywart and Robin has to share when she's stressed."

"That's my boy." Rick patted his shoulder.

When everyone was ready to eat, Laurie noticed two figures over by the creek, then nudged her husband with a grin. "Darling, look who's keeping an eye on things."

"Well, I'll be…..Robbie, go get those two, I bet they haven't caught anything all day." Rick laughed, pointing at Oscar and Rob Gomez, fishing poles in hand.

Within minutes two wind burned fisherman joined them, giving hugs and kisses and gleefully plopping down on the ground.

"I was hoping to catch a couple of trout for lunch, but somehow I think this is better." Oscar told them, beaming at his heaping plate of ham and potato salad and Indian fry bread. Rick shook his head as Rob added, "Considering all Oscar had for bait was stinky cheese, we would have starved if we waited for a bite!"

"Well, Rob, somehow I don't think anyone's going to go without today." Robbie smirked, watching as everyone dug in to the feast. An hour later, the only remnants of the picnic lunch were the empty plates Ian carefully packed away. As everyone stretched and groaned, Oscar defended his choice of fish bait, only to face the younger men's ragging.

"Dad, one of these days you'll realize worms are the only way to go." Rick snickered, watching his wife breaking the children up with her "oooh, yuck!"

"Yuck, yourself, honey." Oscar teased, then whispered something to Rick.

"All right, you two, no secrets." Laurie wagged her finger at them, only for Rex to think she was playing with him. Barking and growling, he jumped in her arms and licked her.

"Rex! I love you too, now go kiss Daddy!" she giggled, then let out a squeal as Rick scooped her up, dog and all, and deposited her in his lap.

"There, isn't that more comfortable….Rex!" Rick sputtered as the playful dog licked him then vaulted over to Rob, who gave him a piece of meat.

"Rob, you're his friend for life." Laurie smiled, then felt a tug on her arm.

"Gramma, can you tell us a story, like you do for Mama?" Petey asked. At once the other children clamored for a tale.

Surprised, Laurie glanced over at her daughter.

"I told them one of your stories, Mom. They really are interested in hearing about Grandmother. Can you finish the one you started last week?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Sure, honey. I'll tame it down for the kids." She offered, then snuggled contentedly against Rick as she began.

"Where was I? Oh yes, Kasey found out that her uncle was really her father, during the reading of his will, and that she was the only one who didn't know. But that wasn't the only shock she had…"

"_The day after the reading of my …father's will, I had a visit from Slim, the Double S's foreman. I'd known him since I was twelve, and he was the only one of the ranch hands who believed I could make the ranch as successful as my father. I was reading a wanted notice when I heard the office door open._

"_Miss Kasey?"_

"_Hey Slim." I started to get up only to have him wave me back to my seat. "How are you?"_

"_I'm good, honey. Listen, I've got to tell you something, I was going to run it past Gene first, but you need to hear it." My heart sank as I saw the troubled look in his eyes._

"_What is it? Is it about …my father." I couldn't help the hesitation; I still wanted to say "Uncle"._

"_Yes, Mr. Scott, Bob. I might as well just come out and say it, I don't think he died accidentally." Slim blurted, then sat down heavily next to my desk._

"_You mean, he didn't get hit by a rockslide?" Now I was angry, the feeling I had had when I heard about my father's death was right An experienced rancher just "happening" to ride under a ridge that crumpled..no it didn't make sense._

"_No, Miss Kasey. Your dad was too good a rider, plus the way we found him, I don't know, something looked odd about his body. I told Gene how I felt, but I had no proof but this…." Slim held up a black riding glove, dirty and torn._

_I gingerly took it from him with my handkerchief, fearing I might damage evidence. As I turned the heavy leather glove over, I saw a crest, and I wondered where I'd seen it before._

"_Slim, this looks awfully familiar. Do any of the guys wear black gloves?"_

"_No, except Long John, and he was with me when we found your father…. I think." Slim scratched his head as I asked "Long John was riding with you when you saw Dad's body?"_

"_No, he rode up to me after I rounded the bend, that's when I saw his, your father's body. The glove was in his fist." _

_I closed my eyes at the thought of what my father had suffered. Murdered. But who would have killed him-and why?_

_Wait a minute…._

"_Slim, I'm going to see Mr. Robertson, but, do you know what would have happened to the ranch if I didn't inherit it?"_

_Slim frowned. "You mean if you weren't around? Why, we would have owned it." At my look of confusion, he added, "Bob wanted to make sure the ranch would continue, so in case you didn't want to run it, or if you were hurt or something…well, he wrote up a document that the ranch would go in equal shares to the four of us. Me, Long John, Tim and Pablo. Mamacita would have had a home as long as she wanted"_

_I stood up and put my hand on his. "And that's the way it should stay, if I anything happens to me I want the ranch to keep going, and Mamacita to stay on with you. I'm going to make sure of that. But I'm not going anywhere, as long as I can I want to work the ranch and serve the town, too."_

_Slim shook my hand, a proud look on his face. "You will, Miss Kasey. I knew that's what you wanted,_

_but it's good to hear. Wait until I tell the others, they were a little worried you'd have to choose."_

"_Someone was more worried then the others." I thought, then smiled and said goodbye to Slim just as Deputy Pat came in._

_As my shift was done, I grabbed my jacket then went over to Mr. Robertson's office. Fortunately he was in, and when I explained what I wanted to do, he pulled out the necessary documents._

"_I think this is a wise idea, Miss Kasey. Now remember, this can't take effect until your ownership of the ranch is official, in two days. Until then, the original plan of your father's is in effect."_

_I nodded. Now I knew who killed my father. All I had to do was prove it._

_As I left the lawyer's office, I decided to let Gene know of my suspicions. Knowing his phone was hooked up to the Sheriff's office directly, I went back only to find a note from Pat on the door, saying he'd be right back._

_Lifting the receiver on the phone, I cranked it up, then heard a tinny "Hello" on the other end._

"_Gene, it's Kasey, can you hear me?"_

"_Kasey, I just talked to Slim, stay where you are." I could hear worry in his voice._

"_Gene, I know who killed my father.." Suddenly everything went dark, as something was thrown over my head. Instinctively I dropped the phone and tried to fight off the blanket or cover that was suffocating me, only to feel a rope wrapped around my arms. Kicking my legs against whoever had grabbed me, I managed to hit something hard, then a blow to my face dazed me for a moment. _

"_Help!" I called, my voice muffled as I was dragged across the floor, then I felt dirt under my boots. Someone lifted me up and dropped me, hard on a flat surface, then we were moving. _

_Frantically I struggled to free myself, calling out again for help, only hear the click of a gun against my head._

"_Not one sound, or you'll join your father in his grave."_

_I froze, then a familiar voice chuckled. "That's better, now just relax." _

_Furious, I lay there as we bumped along for a short while, then the wagon turned and bumped up a hill. __Sickeningly, I knew where we where._

_Dead Man's Hill. _

_Praying I was wrong, I tensed when I heard the tailgate creak open, then hands grasped me and pulled me out. Rather then drag me as before, I was carried a short distance over rough ground, then over a creaking threshold and lowered onto the floor._

_Abruptly the covering over my face was removed, and blinking, I caught sight of a face I knew, and my stomach dropped._

"_Sorry I had to be so rough, Miss Kasey, but you left me no choice."_

_Tears formed in my eyes, as the gray-haired, weathered face of Slim stared down at me._


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait a minute, it was her foreman?" Oscar asked, incredulously. Andy's face was a study as he turned to Laurie. "It was the glove, wasn't it, Gramma?"

Astonished, Rick looked at his wife, then to Andy. "What the…Andy, how'd you figure that out?"

"Grandpa, Kasey asked him if anyone wore black gloves and he said no, except for Long .. Long John, right, Gramma?"

Beaming, Laurie reached out and ruffled his hair. "Right, Andy. Only thing is, at first he said Long John was riding with him, then that he met up with him, before they found her father. And that the glove was clutched in his hand. Only thing is, why didn't he leave it with the body when it was found? Because Kasey's father fought with him and grabbed his glove before he was killed."

Ramona laughed as Lala wrinkled her nose and said "Yucky."

"Yucky is right, honey. Dad, it looks like we've got another detective in the family."

"Oh no, he's not." Oscar and Rob said at once, then everyone broke up.

"Guys, Andy's going to be whatever he wants to be, but I think you'll figure out what you want to do yourself, right, pal?" Rick hugged his grandson, who grinned and said "Right, Grandpa!" in a deep voice.

After wiping her eyes from laughing, Robin pulled a sleepy Petey in to her arms and asked, "Mama, what happened next?"

Laurie accepted a glass of ice tea from her husband, then clearing her throat, replied, "Where was I, oh yes, Kasey saw the face of her father's murderer.

"_Slim, why did you kill him, my father trusted you, considered you his friend…" I asked, trying to sit up._

_Regret was in his eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry. But he kept talking about how "his girl" was coming home, and that you would help run the ranch. Here I was the one who made it pay, got us the best price at market for horses. I couldn't let that happen. I caught up to him as he was riding to town, pleaded with him not to turn the place over to you. When he got angry with me, I swung at him…I only meant to knock some sense into him, but he fell off his horse and hit his head."_

_For the second time in two days I wanted to cry, but anger kept the tears from falling. "So you left him to die, then came back around with Long John and "discovered" his dead body?"_

_He nodded, seemingly ashamed. "He had grabbed my hand as he fell, and pulled my glove off. I couldn't get it out of his hand when he was still breathing, so after he died I managed to pry it loose. I was going to try to make it look like he was robbed, only I didn't have time."_

_Furious, I managed to get myself upright, only for Slim to pull a gun from his holster. "Don't move, Miss Kasey. I don't want to make this any harder then it is. You're going to suffer a tragic accident, you thought you heard a trespasser up here and then the whole place collapsed and killed you."_

"_You'll never get away with it; I'll scream for help and…." Before I could finish he leaned down and stuffed a handkerchief into my mouth, then tightened the rope around me so I couldn't move._

"_As I said, I'm sorry to do this, but I'm too old to go to prison. Don't worry, I'll make it quick. Good bye, Miss Kasey, I'll take real good care of the Double SS for you."_

_As he spoke he straightened up, then backed slowly out the door, closing it as he left. A minute later I heard a noise under the floorboard, then realized he was underneath the rickety shack, knocking loose the supports to the wooden structure. Terrified, I struggled to work myself free of the rope holding me. As I moved, the whole floor groaned, as if ready to give way. I stopped, and for what seemed like an eternity I held my breath, then I renewed my efforts. _

Suddenly I heard shots, then a loud voice, demanding to know where I was.

"_Help! I'm in here!" I called, only able to make a muffled sound. Frantically I pounded my boots against the splintered floor._

_At once the door broke open, and Gene stood there, gun in hand. "Kasey!"_

_Carefully he strode forward and pulled the gag from my mouth, then quickly untied me and helped me up._

"_Can you walk, Kasey?" He asked, worriedly. I nodded, trying to steady myself._

_Taking my arm, he hurriedly led me out of the building, then rushed us down the hill. Scarcely had we reached the bottom when a loud crash signaled that the shack had crumbled in on itself. Turning around, I saw a hole in the ground, as if the earth had swallowed the building whole._

_I took a deep breath, then felt Gene tighten his grasp on my arm. "I'm all right, Gene. Thanks, that was too close."_

"_It's my fault, I should have questioned how Bob would have died like that…..I never thought that Slim would do such a thing." He replied, taking his handkerchief and dabbing at a cut on my face._

_Shocked, I caught his hand in mine. "Gene, listen, it's not your doing. He went crazy with greed, you couldn't have guessed he'd kill my father, or try to kill me. But how did you find me?"_

"_Believe it or not, Pat figured it out." Gene saw my look of disbelief and smiled. "Yes, Slim lured him away from the office with a tale of a suspicious man, then grabbed you. Only thing is, Pat realized he forgot his gun, then when he came back, he saw Slim driving a wagon down the back alley, then discovered the receiver dangling from the wall. Once I heard him on the phone, I told him you'd been kidnapped and he told me about Slim's ruse. I immediately rode to town, and on the way in I caught sight of the wagon at the top of Dead Man's Hill."_

_Just then Pat came into view, holding a disheveled Slim in handcuffs. I didn't want to face my father's old friend, but forced my eyes to meet his. _

"_God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" he mumbled, then one of the other deputies stepped up and roughly dragged him away._

_I shook my head, "I'll never understand, Gene. I wouldn't have interfered in the running of the Double SS…"_

"_I know, Kasey, I know." Almost gently Gene gave me a hand up on Champ, then swung himself onto his back. Quietly we rode back to town, where he insisted on stopping at Doc's office to see that I was all right. _

"_She'll be right as rain with a good night's sleep, Gene." Doc pronounced, then he bandaged my cheek where Slim had hit me. _

"_I can sleep in the spare room above the office, Doc." I told him, only to have Gene shake his head sternly._

"_You'll never get a full night's rest there, Kasey. Go on over to the Palace, Miss Phyllis will get you a room."_

_Too tired to protest, I allowed Gene to take my arm and escort me to the hotel, where the saloon owner took over and put me to bed as if I was a child._

_Safely tucked in, I smiled at Miss Phyllis as she paused in the doorway. "Thank you for putting me up, ma'am, I hope I didn't make too much trouble."_

"_Miss Kasey, I'd have been hurt if you went anyplace else, after all, your.. Bob and I .." suddenly she got teary-eyed, and I held out my hand._

"_I know, Miss Phyllis, he cared very much for you, and it made me feel better that he wasn't alone."_

_She wiped her eyes, then leaned down and hugged me. "Thank God you're safe. Let it go, deary, it'll all be okay in the morning."_

_She stood up abruptly and went out the door, only to almost run down Gene, who'd evidently come to say good night._

"_Scuse me, Sheriff." She muttered, then vanished down the hall. _

_He looked after her, confused, as I cleared my throat. "Finding out about Slim and what happened, I think it was a shock to her."_

"_Oh." He seemed to understand, then came forward to stand next to my bed._

"_I'm proud of the way you kept your head, Kasey. You put up enough of a fight so that we had time to find __you."_

_I chuckled. "It didn't feel like much of a fight …"_

"_Pat says Slim has bruises on bruises, and your heel marks were all over his legs." _

_I couldn't help it, a tear fell down my cheek. "I was terrified, he threw a blanket over me and I thought I was going to suffocate."_

"_It's okay, he's never going to hurt anyone again." Gene told me, then pulled out his handkerchief again. I managed a smile as I took it and wiped my eyes. "Thank you. I'm all right."_

"_I know. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." Gene replied, then quietly closed the door behind him._

_I lay there, exhaustion taking over, but one thing echoed in my heart as I fell asleep._

_No matter what, I had people who cared about me. I'd never be alone again._

There was silence, then the children applauded. "Yea! The bad guy got caught!" Andy cheered, then came and hugged Laurie. "Thank you for the story, Gramma!"

"Yes, thank you, Mama, that was great." Robin smiled, as Rick dropped a kiss on Laurie's neck. "My storyteller."

"Any time, darling, my family is my favorite audience." Laurie replied, then let her father help her up as a cool wind brought goosebumps.

"You're better then a movie, honey." Oscar told her, putting her sweater around her shoulders. "Why don't we go back to the ranch and I'll make dinner."

"Second best offer I've had all day, Dad." Rick grinned, leading the way back to the carriage.

As everybody rode back to the house, Robbie started singing the children's favorite animal song, to the delight of his parents. Dismounting, Rick helped lift everyone off, not noticing Laurie vanishing at record speed through the kitchen door.

"I'll put the horses in the barn, Pop. You go on in." Robbie offered. "Thanks son, say, where did your mother go?" Rick looked around.

"I think she had to go make a pit, Pop." At that, Rick laughed. "Somehow the bouncing of the wagon didn't help, either."

Following the others through the back door, Rick headed to his office to fetch his "valentine" for Laurie, only to see her closing the door behind her.

"Sweetheart?"

Startled, she turned then lost her balance and nearly fell, only to land in his arms.

"Rick…oh, love!" she gasped, then put her arms around his neck as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, darling. I love you." She whispered, then met his lips with hers.

Coming up for air, Rick grinned. "I love you too, my valentine. Now what are you up to?"

"I want to give my valentine his gift." Laurie returned impishly, then took his hand to lead him inside his office.

As Rick flipped on the light, his eyes fell on a miniature pinball machine, neatly tucked between his desk and the file cabinets.

"Laurie?" Rick had to rub his eyes; he couldn't believe it. His old machines were now resting in Robbie and Robin's basements as there had been no way they'd fit in his or A.J.'s offices.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rick." Laurie said, the words echoing as their family and friends filled the hall to bursting. Robin came and hugged her father. "We hoped we'd surprise you, too, Pop. I thought for sure you'd see the box in Robbie's trunk."

"Thank you, guys, thank you for a wonderful surprise." Rick finally managed, embracing all of them, then with a laugh he picked up his wife and kissed her again. "And as for you, sneaky girl…."

"Never mind, son, we'll call you two when dinner is ready." Oscar chuckled, shooing everyone out. As the last two children exited, Lala giggled as Petey said "Yuch!"

"Somebody has a new favorite word, love." Laurie murmured, breathless from being kissed. Rick put her down on his desk only long enough to turn on his new toy.

"As soon as I break this in, I'll share some more words with you, darlin'." He promised, putting one arm around her and manipulating the paddles with the other.

As a steady ding, ding, ding filled the house, a shadowy figure stood in the patio, content that another generation knew her story. Robin and Ian were in the kitchen when she looked up, catching sight of her ancestor.

"Ian, look!" she whispered. Ian saw Grandmother Kasey smile at them, then fade away.

"Honey, she smiled at us. That means…."

"It means she's happy, and so am I." Robin told him, laying her head against his shoulder.

"That's all I want, for you to be happy, and our family be together." Ian told her. "You and I are never alone, we've got each other. And Grandmother."

"As Mama says, Capice?" Robin put her arms around his neck. Her husband laughed. "As Dad says, Capice!" As they kissed, a voice came from down the hall, "Score!"


End file.
